Portal:Folgen
Folge 1: Auf der Suche nach Tir Na Nog (Legend Of The Ancient Scroll (1)) Das Königreich Kells liegt seit 10 Jahren im Krieg mit dem Königreich Temra. König Conohar sieht keine Möglichkeit mehr, den Truppen der bösen Königin Maeve von Temra Widerstand entgegen zu setzen. Er will kapitulieren. Da bietet ihm Rowen, der Lehrling seines Druiden und Beraters Cahad überraschend Hilfe an. Rowen will nach dem in der alten Schriftrolle der Kleinen Menschen von Tir Na Nog prophezeiten Krieger Draganta suchen, der Kells für 100 Generationen den Frieden bringen soll. Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund, dem Taschendieb Angus, macht er sich auf den Weg. Unterwegs treffen die beiden auf Prinz Ivar, der den Dieb des Kelches, dem Wahrzeichen seines Königreiches sucht. Er führt sie zum Feenring, durch den man ins Land Tir Na Nog gelangen soll. Als sie dort ankommen, bemerken sie, dass ihnen jemand gefolgt ist: Deirdre, König Conohars mutige Tochter. Plötzlich beginnt die Erde zu beben und die vier stürzen in gähnende Leere Natürlich landen die vier Helden in dem geheimnisvollen Land Tir Na Nog – soviel sei an dieser Stelle schon verraten … (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 2: Vertrauen ist gut … (Tir Na Nog (2)) Auf ihrer Suche nach dem Krieger Draganta sind unsere vier Helden in Tir Na Nog, dem Land der kleinen Leute, angekommen. König Fin Varra schenkt ihnen, nachdem er ihre Redlichkeit und ihren Edelmut auf die Probe gestellt hat, magische Waffen. Außerdem zeigt er ihnen vier Rüstungen, die sie allerdings erobern müssen. Ist es ihnen erst gelungen, in den Besitz der schweren Metallpanzer zu gelangen, werden sie eines Tages unbesiegbar sein. Doch zuvor müssen sie im Kampf gegen die Truppen von Königin Maeve eine erste äußerst gefährliche Bewährungsprobe bestehen. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 3: Eislord, Wächter der magischen Rüstung (The Fire Dragon Of Dare) Auf der Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Krieger Draganta kommen die vier Ritter noch einmal nach Tir Na Nog. König Fin Varra erzählt ihnen von vier magischen Rüstungen, die von starken Wächtern geschützt werden. Wer die Wächter jedoch im Kampf besiegt, darf die Rüstungen behalten. Obwohl Rohan skeptisch ist, ziehen sie zur Eishöhle des bösen Kobolds Mider, in der der mächtige Eislord die erste der vier Rüstungen bewacht. Rohan fordert ihn heraus, und er weiß, dass er auf keinen schwachen Gegner trifft … (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 4: Der Wolfshund (Tash Hound Of Temra) Nachdem Rohan den Eislord besiegt hat, will Deirdre nun um ihre Rüstung kämpfen. Auf dem Weg nach Osten wird sie von Rohan, Ivar und Angus begleitet. Eine böse Fee berichtet Königin Maeve von der Reise. Diese sinnt sofort nach einer List, um Rohan gefangenzunehmen. Maeve schickt die Fee in Gestalt seines Lehrmeisters Cahad zu Rohan. Cahad erklärt dem ahnungslosen Krieger, dass die Königin bereit sei, Friedensverhandlungen zu führen. Natürlich glaubt Rohan dem vermeintlichen Lehrer und begibt sich auf Maeves Schloss, wo ihn eine böse Überraschung erwartet. Er wird in die Katakomben gesperrt und vom ‚Wolfshund‘, einem als unbesiegbar geltenden Tiergeist, bewacht. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 5: Ivar und das Seemonster (Ivar And The Sea Serpent) Königin Maeve schäumt vor Wut: Der ‚Wolfshund‘ ist besiegt und die mystischen Ritter sind inzwischen im Besitz von zwei magischen Rüstungen. Da sie Ivar um jeden Preis von dem Plan abbringen will, um eine Rüstung zu kämpfen, lässt sich Maeve eine List einfallen. Einer ihrer Kobolde sucht den Krieger auf und berichtet ihm, er wisse genau, wo sich der gestohlene Kelch von Ivars Königreich befinde. Ivar folgt dem kleinen Gauner und ahnt dabei nicht, dass er kurz darauf gegen ein riesiges Seemonster kämpfen muss. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 6: Der Bulle von Temra (The Wolf In The Rocks) Alle guten Dinge sind drei: Das gilt auch für die mystischen Ritter, die inzwischen drei der vier Zauberrüstungen besitzen. Vor seinem Kampf um die letzte Rüstung wird Angus allerdings von Königin Maeve entführt. Rohan, Ivar und Deirdre machen sich natürlich sofort auf den Weg zu Maeves Schloss, um ihren Freund zu befreien. In dem finsteren Gemäuer tappen sie – als Minnesänger verkleidet – allerdings in die Falle. Maeve hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie kommen. Nun soll eines ihrer Ungeheuer, der ‚Bulle von Temra‘, die vier Helden vernichten. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 7: Wächter des Bösen (The Taming Of Pyre (1)) Die mystischen Ritter stehen wieder vor einer großen Herausforderung. Nachdem nun jeder seine magische Rüstung besitzt, sollen alle gemeinsam den Drachen Pyre in der Höhle der Wagnis zähmen. Doch die Sache geht schief. Der Drache wird immer wilder, und die Helden rücken unverrichteter Dinge ab. König Fin Varra gibt ihnen daraufhin einige Ratschläge, wie sie den wilden Pyre doch noch in einen friedlichen Kerl verwandeln können. Als sie es erneut versuchen wollen, kommen ihn vier finstere Gesellen in die Quere: die ‚Wächter des Bösen‘. Und natürlich hat wieder einmal Königin Maeve ihre Finger im Spiel. Sie verlangt von den Wächtern, die Ritter zu töten. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 8: Kampf ohne Waffen (The Taming Of Pyre (2)) Im Kampf gegen die ‚Wächter des Bösen‘ haben die vier Ritter ihre Waffen verloren. Trotzdem machen sie sich wieder auf den Weg, um den Drachen Pyre zu zähmen. Auch dieser Versuch scheitert. Rohan hat daraufhin die Idee, dem Drachen einfach entgegenzutreten und auf ihn einzureden. Dabei bekommt er leider den feurigen Atem des Ungeheuers zu spüren und sinkt zu Boden. Die drei anderen sind entsetzt. Sie halten ihren Freund für tot und machen sich allein auf den Weg nach Kells. Unterwegs treffen sie abermals die ‚Wächter des Bösen‘ – und haben für einen Kampf mit den finsteren Gestalten nun ganz schlechte Karten. Aber dann trifft Hilfe ein … (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 9: Draganta (Draganta) Rohan, der von seiner Begegnung mit dem Drachen Pyre zwar Brandlöcher in der Kleidung davontrug, aber am Leben blieb, hat einen neuen Freund gefunden: den Drachen selbst, der sich nun dem Ritter von seiner sanften Seite zeigt. Natürlich sind Ivar, Angus und Deirdre ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Pyre. Als der Drache mit seinem Feueratem das Zeichen des Ritters Draganta ins Gras brennt, wird für Rohan einiges klar. Dieses Zeichen ist auch auf seinen Oberarm tätowiert, und vieles deutet daraufhin, dass er selbst Draganta ist. Unterdessen sendet Königin Maeve den Samen der Zwietracht aus, um die Freundschaft der vier Ritter zu zerstören. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 10: Miders Fluch (War Of The Little People) Dem bösen Mider ist es mit falschen Versprechungen gelungen, einige der kleinen Leute von Tir Na Nog auf seine Seite zu ziehen, um König Fin Varra zu stürzen. Davon erfahren auch die mystischen Ritter. Sie wundern sich daher nicht, dass Fin Varra sie zur Hilfe ruft und ihnen erzählt, Mider habe ihre magischen Rüstungen verflucht. Nun müssten sie die Rüstungen abnehmen und in eine sichere, verzauberte Truhe legen. Als die letzte Rüstung in der Truhe landet, entpuppt sich Fin Varra als der verkleidete Mider. Lachend lässt er die vier Helden einsperren. Aber unsere Freunde haben ja noch den einen oder anderen Trick auf Lager … (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 11: Angriff des Feuerdrachens (Dragon’s Fury) Der sonst friedliche Drache Pyron fällt fauchend und feuerspeiend über die Stadt her. Rohan, Prinz Ivar, Prinzessin Deirdre und Angus stehen vor einem Rätsel. Ist Pyron von einem bösen Geist besessen oder hat er von einer Pflanze mit dem Namen Drachentod genascht? Erst als ein Gegenmittel gefunden ist, können Pyrons Freunde den bösen Spuk beenden. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 12: Tyrune, der dreiköpfige Drache (Tyrune) Rohan erfährt, dass das fehlende Stück einer magischen Schriftrolle in Meaves Hände gefallen ist. Ivar, Rohan, Deirdre und Angus verkleiden sich, um unerkannt in das Schloss der Königin einzudringen. Dort beobachten sie eine geheimnisvolle Zeremonie und sehen, dass ihr Freund, der Drache Pyre, in Ketten liegt. Rohan wird entdeckt und von dem bösen Drachen Tyrune angegriffen. Den anderen mystischen Rittern gelingt es zwar, Rohan aus Tyrunes Klauen zu befreien, aber Pyre bleibt weiterhin Gefangener von Königin Meave. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 13: Drache gegen Drache (Tyrune Returns) Es geht das Gerücht, der mächtige Drache Tyrune rücke auf das Königreich Kells vor. König Conchobar ruft die mystischen Ritter zu Hilfe. Er beschwört sie, Tyrune unter alle Umständen aufzuhalten. Doch ohne die Hilfe des Drachen Pyre können selbst die vier Helden nicht viel gegen den mächtigen Gegner ausrichten. Pyre liegt noch immer gefesselt im Kerker der bösen Königin Maeve. Als sich Tyrune zum Angriff vorbereitet, gelingt es den vier Helden doch noch, Königin Meaves Bann zu brechen und Pyre zu befreien … (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 14: Aideen und die Steinprinzessin (Aideen And The Stone Princess) Die Elfe Aideen ist empört, dass Rohan Interesse an Prinzessin Deirdre zeigt. Schmollend zieht sie sich nach Tir Na Nog zurück. Dort trifft sie auf eine vermeintlich freundliche alte Elfe, die ihr einen Zaubertrank gibt. Aideen verabreicht das Mittel Deirdre, die sich sofort in Stein verwandelt. König Conchobar ist niedergeschmettert, und Aideen packt das schlechte Gewissen. Während Ivar und Angus weiter gegen die bösen Wächter kämpfen, dringt Rohan in Meaves Schloss ein, um verschiedene Zaubermittel zu stehlen, die im Kampf gegen die Feinde helfen sollen. Ob eines dieser Mittel Deirdre wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln kann? (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 15: Kampf der Druiden (Battle Of The Druids) Rohan und Angus entdecken ein Wesen, das in die Gemächer des Druiden Cahad eindringen will. Gerade als sie es schnappen wollen, verzaubert es die beiden mystischen Ritter. Ihre Füße bleiben im Boden stecken, und sie kommen keinen Schritt mehr voran. Cahad enthüllt, dass es sich bei dem fremden Wesen um Sithchenn, seinen alten Lehrer, handelt. Sithchenn erzählt Cahad, dass er große Gefahr für das Königreich Kells heraufziehen sieht. Diese soll in Gestalt eines unsichtbaren Ungeheuers erscheinen, das Königin Meave erschaffen hat. In Wirklichkeit ist Sithchenn der Verbündete von Meave, und Cahad muss all seine Magie einsetzen, um den feindlichen Druiden zu besiegen. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 16: Königin Deirdre (Queen Deirdre) Weil König Conchobar durch einen unheimlichen Bann außer Gefecht gesetzt worden ist, muss Prinzessin Deirdre vorübergehend die Rolle der Königin von Kells übernehmen. Die Aufgabe überfordert Deirdre, was Meave sofort ausnützt. Bei einem Treffen der beiden schlägt Meave vor, Rohan und Torc den Krieg zwischen Kells und Temra in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann endgültig entscheiden zu lassen. Deirdre will sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken lassen und stimmt zu. Natürlich hält sich Meave nicht an ihr Versprechen und setzt ihre Truppen ein. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 17: Geister aus einer anderen Welt (Night Of The Spirits) Die Ritter bereiten sich auf die alljährliche Erntedankzeremonie, das ‚Samhaim‘-Fest, vor. Die Legende sagt, dass in der Nacht von Samhaim oft Geister aus der Anders-Welt auftauchen und jemanden mit in ihre Welt zurücknehmen. Den Helden schwant Schlimmes, als sie plötzlich merkwürdige Geräusche hören und Gespenster erscheinen. Überall wackelt und rappelt es, Türen schlagen, es klopft an den Wänden. Die vier Ritter untersuchen das Phänomen und finden bald die Übeltäter: Meave und Mider haben sich einen üblen Scherz erlaubt. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 18: Aus eins mach’ zwei (Aideen’s Choice) Nachdem Aideen wegen ihrer geringen Größe aufgezogen wurde, bittet die kleine Elfe Königin Meave, sie in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Meave stimmt zu, will aber als Gegenleistung eine Locke von Deirdre. Aideen hält ihr Versprechen. So gelingt es Meave, die Prinzessin mit Hilfe eines bösen Zaubers gefangenzunehmen. Als Aideen merkt, was sie angerichtet hat, kämpft sie tapfer an der Seite der vier Ritter, um Deirdre wieder zu befreien. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 19: Ivar, der Flaschengeist (Divide & Conquer) Während sich Rohan und Angus mit verschiedenen Angreifern herumschlagen und Ivar zur Verteidigung seiner Heimat unterwegs ist, bleibt Deirdre auf dem Schloss zurück. Der Kobold Mider nutzt die Gelegenheit und hüllt das Königreich Kells in magischen Schlafnebel. Der gelehrte Cahad macht sich daran, ein Gegenmittel zu finden. Als Rohan, Angus und Ivar zum Schloss zurückkehren, finden sie alle Bewohner von Kells im tiefsten Schlaf und Meave auf Conchobars Thron vor. Sie verlangt die Unterwerfung der drei Helden, aber die gehen stattdessen zum Angriff über. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 20: Der Schönheitstrunk (Eye Of The Beholder) Der Druide Cahad bittet seine vier Ritter, nach Tir Na Nog zu reisen und ein heilendes Moos zu holen, das nur dort und in der Nähe einer magischen Quelle wächst. Als Rohan, Angus und Ivar die Quelle gefunden haben und an ihrem Ufer stehen, taucht plötzlich ein Ungeheuer auf, das den Prinzen Ivar verschluckt. Angus und Rohan fürchten, dass sie Ivar verletzen könnten, wenn sie die Bestie angreifen. Im Innern des Monsters versucht Ivar, sich mit seinen Zauberwaffen zu befreien. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 21: Garrett und die Prinzessin (Garrett And The Princess) König Conchobar ist die Kapriolen seiner verwegenen Tochter allmählich leid. Er verfügt, dass Deirdre zu heiraten hat. Bräutigam seiner Wahl ist Garrett, der hübsche junge Prinz eines befreundeten Königreichs, ein guter Kämpfer – und ein großer Wichtigtuer. Die Ritter verabscheuen ihn von ganzem Herzen. Als jedoch eines von Königin Meaves Ungeheuern die vier angreift, legt sich Garrett mit dem Biest an und zähmt es. Voller Schadenfreude macht er sich über die Helden lustig, was dazu führt, dass er von ihnen prompt wieder abgelehnt wird. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 22: Der Verräter (Traitor Of Kells) Garrett rettet Königin Meave vor einem Wesen aus dem Wald. Sie behauptet jedoch, die vier Ritter hätten sie angegriffen. Zum Dank für die Rettung bietet sie Garrett an, ihre Truppen zu führen. Tatsächlich kämpft der Prinz fortan für Temra und steht schon bald seiner ehemaligen Braut Deirdre im Zweikampf gegenüber. Deirdre besiegt Garrett zunächst mit Hilfe ihrer magischen Waffe Crossbow. Doch ihr Gegner stiehlt die magischen Waffen der Ritter. Daraufhin erklärt König Conchobar Garretts Königreich den Krieg. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 23: Der fünfte Ritter (The Fifth Knight) Der Druide Cahad hat Visionen, in denen ihm Garrett als der fünfte Ritter erscheint. Die vier Helden finden den ihnen inzwischen feindlich gesonnenen Prinzen an einem Außenposten von Temra und nehmen ihn gefangen. Offenbar steht er unter dem Einfluss von Königin Meave. Cahad kann den Bann brechen, und Garrett ist wieder ganz der alte. Gemeinsam mit seinen ehemaligen Mitstreitern macht er sich auf, die Waffen der Helden zurückzuerobern. Zurück in Conchobars Schloss erfährt Garrett, dass er der Ritter des Waldes ist und damit zum Kreis der Helden gehört. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 24: Mystischer Ritter des Waldes (The Mystic Knight Of Forest) Die vier Helden nehmen Garrett mit nach Tir Na Nog, um ihn Fin Varra vorzustellen. Nun muss Garrett – wie seine Freunde vorher auch schon – auf einen ‚Kreuzzug‘ gehen, um seine magische Waffe zu erringen. Dazu muss er den Banshee Forrest, den Wald der Todesfee, durchqueren und die Bestien, die ihm dort begegnen, besiegen. Garrett meistert die Aufgabe mit Bravour, und die anderen Ritter müssen ihre Abneigung gegen den arroganten Prinzen ablegen, denn nun ist auch er ein mystischer Ritter. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 25: Der schwarze Riesenfalke (Egg Of The Dragon) Die Ritter von Kells retten die attraktive Fianna, als ihre Reisegruppe von den Soldaten aus Temra überfallen wird. Sie bringen sie auf das Schloss, und König Conchobar ist völlig hingerissen von ihrer Schönheit. Er will sie unbedingt heiraten und verkündet prompt die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Doch seine Tochter Deirdre ist misstrauisch. Sie bittet Cahad, Erkundigungen über die Frau einzuholen. Und tatsächlich: Fianna ist in Wahrheit die böse Zauberin Meave. Doch obwohl sie entlarvt wurde, kann Meave entkommen, während ihre Truppen in einer wilden Schlacht von den Soldaten Kells und den mystischen Rittern besiegt werden. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 26: Kleiner Drache in großer Gefahr (The Drageen) Die Ritter nennen den kleinen Baby-Drachen Drageen und kümmern sich auch weiterhin um ihn. Meave dagegen will das Mini-Monster kidnappen und es zu einem großen, bösen Ungeheuer erziehen. Als Pyre krank wird, gelingt ihr die Entführung beinahe, denn die Helden müssen Pyre und Drageen für eine Weile allein lassen, um Pyre eine heilende Medizin zu besorgen. Zum Glück kommen die Vier noch rechtzeitig, um den großen und den kleinen Drachen aus Meaves Klauen zu befreien. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 27: Invasion (A King’s Ransom) Obwohl sie Erzfeinde sind, bleibt König Conchobar und Königin Meave diesmal keine andere Wahl: Sie müssen sich verbünden, um eine Invasion zu verhindern und einen Angreifer abzuwehren, der es auf die Insel der beiden Königreiche Kells und Temra abgesehen hat. König Conchobar wird bei einem Angriff von den neuen Feinden gefangen genommen, und nur mit Hilfe der mystischen Ritter und aller Truppen Temras und Kells gelingt es, die Besetzung der Insel zu verhindern. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 28: Ein Fluch über Kells (The Curse Of Kells) Auch Angus will einmal etwas Großes zaubern, aber das geht gründlich daneben. Versehentlich aktiviert er nämlich einen bösen Geist, der prompt alle Schlossbewohner – einschließlich Cahad – mit einem Fluch belegt, so dass alle krank werden. Natürlich ist zu befürchten, dass Königin Meave die Situation ausnutzt und das Schloss überfällt. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 29: Wer einmal lügt … (The Trial Of Angus) In Kells treibt ein Dieb sein Unwesen, und drei Zeugen beschuldigen Angus, der als kleiner Gauner und Betrüger berüchtigt war, bevor er in den Kreis der mystischen Ritter aufgenommen wurde. Obwohl er seine Unschuld beteuert, wird er angeklagt. Unter dem Vorsitz von Cahad kommt es zum Prozess. Während die Verhandlung läuft, lässt Königin Meave das Königreich Kells durch ein feuerspeiendes Ungeheuer, das sie erschaffen hat, angreifen. Die anderen Ritter verlassen den Gerichtssaal, um die Bestie abzuwehren. Während Rohan und Deirdre kämpfen, findet Prinz Ivar den echten Dieb und schleppt ihn in den Gerichtssaal. Der Gauner gesteht, dass alles ein Plan der bösen Meave war. Daraufhin wird Angus schnellstens freigelassen. Er und Ivar eilen ihren Freunden zu Hilfe, um das Feuer-Ungeheuer zu vernichten. (Text: SuperRTL) Folge 30: Mider, der neue König von Temra (Mider – King Of Temra) Der böse Kobold Mider will unbedingt auf normale Größe heranwachsen, um endlich ein eigenes Königreich zu besitzen. Mit einem Trick bringt er den Druiden Cahad dazu, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Mider erobert Temra und verbannt Königin Meave. Die mystischen Ritter merken schnell, dass Mider ein noch schlimmerer Feind als die gefürchtete Meave ist. Ausnahmsweise verbünden sie sich mit der Tyrannin, um Mider zu besiegen. (Text: SuperRTL)